eurasia_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurasian Army
"Men, we are the first, last and often only line of defence the Eurasian has against what is out there. You and that fine piece of Imperial weaponry you hold in your hands is all that is keeping humanity alive. Most of you will probably not live to see your second year in the Army and most of you will probably never see your home towns again, but I can guarantee you that when you do fall, with a prayer to the most high and mighty God-Emperor on your lips, you will have earned the right to call yourself a man!" — Unknown Sgt in the Eurasian Army The Eurasian Army is the largest military force of the Eurasia Military and also serves as Earths's first line of defence from the myriad threats which threaten the existence of the human race. It is comprised of the fittest and finest of the unfit men and women -- there are many different regiments, supported by a vast array of light and heavy weaponry that provide the Army primary offensive punch. They are usually the first Eurasian force to respond to a threat if the planet's Ordo Malleus fails to supress it. They also garrison major locations of strategic or cultural interest to Eurasia and are often found in defensive roles. The Eurasian is often referred to as the "Sledgehammer of the Emperor"; the sheer amount of force that the Eurasian Army can bring to bear on the enemy is devastating. There is a universal uniform and regimental command hierarchy in the Eurasian Armed Forces, although it is compulsory for every regiment to have at least one Commissioned Officer to maintain the discipline and morale of the men while watching for any signs of corruption or taint in the ranks. The Eurasian is the largest and most diverse military organisation that the world has ever known. Numbering in the hundreds during the Daemonic Incursions of '34, the Eurasian Army serves as both the hammer and the anvil of the Empire of Eurasia. It is used to bludgeon a foe into oblivion in bloody wars of attrition that can last for months, years or even decades in many cases. Eurasian Army Rank Hierarchy The military organisation of the Army is a simple, hierarchical chain of command to which blind adhesion is required, especially from the lower ranks. Independent thinking and action is at best frowned upon, and at worst sanctioned by death. This one-way immutable decision structure is the only method that has proven efficient in coordinating the gargantuan resources necessary for the correct deployment of the Army in a given war zone. General Staff The General Staff of the Eurasian Army is not a coherent organisation; the term is principally used to describe all general officers who serve in the command echelons above those of regimental level. The Imperial General Staff serves the Emperor. It is a highly decentralised formation, with its officers present in every battle theatre in the world. Most members of the General Staff bear the rank of General and each of these men is in command of a battlegroup or multi-regiment force. It is the task of the General Staff to ensure that their objective is met, that the men under their command work efficiently together despite sometimes wildly varying origins and home cultures and that they work well with the forces of the Adeptus Astartes and the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas when they are present. More junior officers can also be found in the General Staff; they are drawn from individual regiments to act as aides and administrative assistants. They do not exercise individual authority over other troops and merely act as conduits between their direct superiors and other officers. A position common in the General Staff is that of Imperial Tactician, a non-command rank that nevertheless is vital. As trained staff officers, Tacticians help to devise and organise battle plans and strategy. Regimental Officers According to the Tactica Eurasia, Eurasian regimental command officers range in rank from Colonel to Lieutenant. In practice, however, the individual regiments making up the vast Army are drawn from so many different human cultures that the actual name given to an officer rank can vary widely across the Guard. Regimental officers always hail from the same world as the troops they command, assuming their officer rank at the initial formation of the regiment. Providing a regiment with officers from its homeworld is an easy but extremely effective way to enhance an enlisted soldier's loyalty and morale. While the exact title of an officer will vary depending on which Imperial world his regiment hails from, the various regimental ranks are standardised as: Colonel - The most senior officer in a regiment and the commander of the regiment. Major - A Major usually serves as the executive officer of an Army regiment, and the primary assistant to the regiment's commanding Colonel. This rank is not universal in the Imperial Guard's organisation and only exists in certain regiments Captain - The Army's Captains serve as Combat Unit Commanders, and can command either multiple infantry platoons bound together into a company. Captains are the most common senior officers found in an Eurasian Army regiment. Lieutenant - Lieutenants are the most junior officer rank to be found in the Eurasian Military. They serve as platoon leaders. Category:Eurasia